Talk:Halo 3/Archive 5
The article is too long In my oppinion the article is unnecessarily long, perhaps instead of having a elaborate list of all the weapons in the game, have just a very short section regarding the subject and provide a link to a main article named "weapons in Halo 3" or something. Ok, that was maybe a bad example, just apply it to the storyline section or multiplayer instead --Maiar 04:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) A little help? i would just like to know which map has the greatest forge allowence for explosive objects (fusion coils, plasma batterys, propane tanks, mongeese, etc) out of the origional came-with-game maps. and if you could suggest the best way to contain the pile without reducing the boom-boom that would be appreachiated. and the best detonator to maximize KABOOM.--Maiar 04:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) What are you trying to do? For most things I'd use Sandtrap because there are large open areas and the map is huge. To contain the explosion you should build a cage of boxes. A good detonater would be a well placed spike grenade. John95 02:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds like someone wants a BIG BOOM...that might last forever for all we know :)Papayaking 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Nationwide Sickness I think it should also be noted on this article that a large percentage of the U.S. population was struck by a sudden virus on the day of this game's release. People everywhere were calling in sick to their schools and jobs coincidentally on the same day Halo 3 was released. I think Halo 3 may have some part in this grand conspiracy. ;) I was sick that day! John95 02:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Ju Juitsu 04:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) --BahrKode 06:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) This game rules It's the halo virus...and it's a good one too!Papayaking 22:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The BEST map for forging is Sandbox. Everything on the Map is available to delete. Images for plot section A few more images for the plot section would make it look better, in my opinion. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 13:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Plot Error, Re: High Charity Pelican The Pelican that was found on High Charity could not have come from the "Halo 2 era" as stated in the article because it was surrounded by dead *uninfected* marines with an active radio beacon. The Pelicans that were scattered around High Charity from the In Amber Clad were loaded with Flood and certainly would not be in radio contact anymore. Show Refs Umm, the game footage of Halo 3 can also be seen on a Hallmark Channel Movie, don't know the name, but as soon as I heard SPARTAN death screams, I ran in. Anyways, the trivia should be updated to show the reference. If anyone knows the movie, reply here and put it in the trivia section. HELP ME!!! I recently plugged my Xbox 360 arcade into the internet and (despite my pathetic little memory card now filled to the brink with compleatly pointless but apparently essential updates) it keps telling me that i don't have permission to play online. I payed 300 fucking dollars for the son of a bitch then 80 for halo 3 (and certain amounts for a few other games) and another 32 for a few meters of ethernet cable. $400 dosn't get me the right to online play? Do i have to buy a gold membership too? *tut tut* and i chose an Xbox over a PS3 because i thought it would be cheaper. your pissed-offedly Maiar 08:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC). (AKA(only to those on halo 2 vista so far) Asgl Motosee) :If the box weas second-hand, it may be a setting. You might want to try checking the child settings and changing them. Regardless, an Xbox Live customer support service might be a better place for advice. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::it was new but thanx for the tip You need a gold membership. Wow, all that just to play live? If you were smart, you would had save the money for something else instead. Or just try to play live in your friend's house. P.S. See kids? This is what happens when you really want something badly and you're willing to do anything for it. --Ultra Force 01:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) is this harder or easier then halo reach Halo 3 Windows? Anybody know when they'll make this one available for PCs? I don't have the money for an Xbox, but I wan this game. Does Microsoft have any plans to make it available to PC gamers? Godzillafan93 16:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I don't believe Microsoft have any plans of releasing this on PC, for a start the game system is a lot more advanced than the other two Halo games. Also while it is still popular (which I think it will always be) they will not want to bring it out on PC as they want people to buy XBoxes, and also if it was on PC there would be an availability of easy modding and maybe even hacking, which would definitely not be good for Microsoft or Bungie! Kawplach 21:40, 28 April 2009 (GMT) THey made a PC version of Halo 2, I think it's just a matter of time till there is a PC version. Other games have just as good graphics, like Call of duty 4 and world at war and there on the PC Yeah i agree, it would also be unfair towards pc gamers to bring halo 1 and 2 to the pc, let halo 2 end in a terrible way and then not bringing part 3 to the pc. (Because halo 2 and 3 are actually just one game, with halo 2 you have only half a game it doesn't have an ending). But considiring the time they took to get halo 2 to the pc then you might have to wait a pretty long fucking while. That's why i'm happy to have an xbox360 xD.-- 21:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Halo 2 does have an ending. It's called a cliffhanger. And PC games in general have better graphics. Crysis would melt an Xbox Elite on the lowest graphics settings. jeez i would really like it on PC. We should all get together, go to Bungie, and makem' make it!!!--Arabsbananas 04:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I don't believe Bungie would have very much to do with the PC version. Remember, Gearbox did Halo: CE and Hired Gun, a Microsoft team, did Halo 2 Vista with only a little help from Bungie. Most likely, either a third party developer like Gearbox or Microsoft's own team, similar to 343 Industries ;) will develop the PC version, so keep an eye on them. oh. well I hope they do.Arabsbananas 16:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Bungie have said the reason why Halo 3 WILL NOT be available for PC is because the memory requirements are immense. Halo 3 would require 3 terabytes of memory to play on your computer. And no computer in the world has anything close to that. That's the reason why Halo 3 won't be available for PC for a long time. End of story. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 16:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) could you show me where they Bungie saids this??--Arabsbananas 19:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I would, but unfortunately it has been lost in the archives of Halo.bungie.org. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T]] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 19:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ahhh so I can't "Finish the Fight" unless I get an Xbox??--Arabsbananas 19:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Yup. You have to get one to play Halo 3. And if you don't, oh well. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T]] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 19:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Looked it up and the Xbox 360 can't run 3 terabytes of memory either.Arabsbananas 18:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't have Halo 3, and I know about the story. It's because I watched the gameplay on youtube. Isn't that a good idea? Watching the Covenant....I mean Flood....I mean humans kick-ass. Heh! Yeah...the humans...yeah. The Covenant...boo...they...suck... ....... yeah. Woo! Humans! Heh heh! Eh? Ummm...okay... --Mega Sean 45 02:24, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I've been doing alot of research and heres what I found. After rummaging through useless links and blogs, I fould something odd. In a recent E-mail sent to suscribers of the Games for Windows Download service, one the games showed in the LINK image and on the page of the site shows "Halo 3" as a possible future download. Going into the link however, only shows Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. Someone jumping the gun on a possible "Halo 3 PC" announcement?? Or perhaps a mistake?? Remember, a PC version of the other games took about 2-3 years to complete. If they fallow the pervious pattern (This is speculation), it would be realesed about 2010 Also, Gearbox has some kind of "Huge" project going along. Just thought I'd let you guys know.--'CR8ZY-ArAB 18:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 7 reference? Well, considering the paranoia about "7" in their games, I think I might point out an odd little coincidence. The very name of their third instalment is a seven reference "Halo 3" 4 letters + 3. lol, just a coincidence, but still, I find it entertaining for the 7 paranoids. "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 03:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Sweet find, you should get a friggen medal for that. XD Omg, the seven...it's EVERYWHERE!!!Papayaking 22:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I was wondering From what I can tell, people are saying halo 3 is the end of the halo TRILOGY, not series. What I'm saying is that trilogy means three right? So nothing past three would be in the trilogy. I'm just saying they might be trying to trick us into thinking there will be no Halo 4, then make one. I know its kind of...speculation, but I wanted to see if its possible. Asking HERE rather then some random halopedia forum with possibly extremely un-reliable sources made sence to me.Papayaking 22:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Nay, bungie has said that this is the end of this story Arc, mayhaps there will be others, but more then likely not to do witht he same events, shaped around the mc "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 10:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Trilogy. There were 5 books in the Hitchhiker's Guide trilogy. Re:But the Hitchhiker's Guide was originally intended to have just three books. After the fourth, they retained "trilogy" as a joke. Re: The Inheritance Cylce was supposed to be a trilogy as well and Bungie will not make anymore Halo games after Reach. However, someone else may if we're lucky. XxFOWLAxxBOxX 22:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) matchmaking levels Why am I only able to play a few levels on matchmaking for xbox live? The levels I play are: last resort, valhalla, construct, the pit, boundless, narrows, gaurdian, and high ground. What about the others like: Isolation, sand trap, epitath, cold storage, and the heroic maps? : did you actually buy them? and sign your postEvilGRAHAM 0 19:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) plot... 2 years later and i still do not get how the flood were defeated... surely they were not ALL on high charity??? They weren't aiming to destroy all of them, only the ones on the Ark. And thus, the Gravemind.We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 20:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't the flood just make another gravemind? Probably, but it takes time, and they need lots of biomass, so there would be a pause. We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 20:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) But surely there would be enough biomass on a covenant crusier to make a new one?? But they have to get one first. Besides, they can probbaly make another one on Installation 05, cause in the hologram, it has enough flood biomass to make fifty lol. But then, they are still stuck, until the next group of people blunder onto it. We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 21:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) which hologram are we taking about? and surely there were other infected cruisers other than the one that infected Voi? (PS: thanks for some of this, i understand the ending much more, i could never get the flood section quite worked out...) In the level The covenant, the citadel has the holograms of the rings, installation 05 is the brown/tan one. As for the cruisers, the Sangheili fleets have made a quarantine, and are destroying anything that leaves the ring, and any cruisers that get captured. We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 07:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) What, where is my katana?! I had the Katana armor, was happy.. suddenly it disappeared, wasn't happy. Can someone tell me why did this happen? :Kanta armor? Disappeared? Wasn't happy? Someone tell you why did this happen? Hmmmmm....I stole it!!!!! HAHAHAHAH!! Nah! I'm kidding, I have no idea. I don't even know what you are talking about, my friend. Also, sign your name after this is done pressing the console button 4 times? --Mega Sean 45 02:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) It's called the Security/Katana glitch. Sorry but it will not return until you earn an additional amount Gamerscore. So if you want your precious Katana back, you should go and get some Halo 3 achievements.--User talk:Awesum Scrote 02:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) how did they beat the chief to earth? OK, explain this bit of weirdness to me. At the end of Halo 2, R'tas Vatamee (I believe that's Half Jaw's name) commandeered a Covenant battleship, presumably the Shadow of Intent. While the Arbiter, Johnson, and Miranda were battling Tartarus on Installation 05, Master Chief was on his way to Earth on the Forerunner Keyship. Yet somehow, in the beginning of Halo 3 when the Chief finishes his joyride to the surface of the Earth after blasting his way off the Keyship, the Arbiter, Johnson, and Miranda weren't just already on the planet, but had already been established as base commanders and had been defending Earth from Covenant Loyalist attacks. Not only that, but after the Keyship lands and opens the portal to the Ark, THEN the Shadow of Intent appears! I've always assumed that they all made it back to Earth on the Shadow of Intent, under Half-Jaw's command, but this doesn't seem to be the case. I'm finding it a little hard to believe that he dropped them off, went back to get Elite Shipmasters, and came back again (I imagine that there's travel time when it comes to interstellar Slipspace travel, and time was not something they had to waste). So how did the Arbiter, Johnson, and Miranda get back to Earth? And how on Reach did they get to Earth so quickly as to establish themselves and "settle in" (as much as one can "settle in" during a war) before the Chief could so much as get off the ship he was on? Reminds me of the Halo Wars Arbiter and his apparent ability to teleport from planet to planet between cutscenes. Son of God-Enel 03:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) In Halo wars, they skipped out on the weeks f travel, making it seem instantaneous. As for halo 3, Truths ship may not have gone straight to earth. Oh and btw, Rtas was talking about a CCS-Battlecruiser, not a Assault carrier, so he wasn't trying to recapture the Shadow of Intent. ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 13:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :From the official timeline: :*November 3: Prophet of Truth leaves High Charity for Earth in Forerunner dreadnought. :*November 8: The Forerunner dreadnought arrives in the Sol system and proceeds to Earth at near relativistic speed. :*November 17: The Forerunner dreadnought arrives at Earth. SPARTAN-117 ejects and lands in the Kenyan jungle. :Regret's carrier made the trip from Earth to Delta Halo in thirteen days. If Miranda, Johnson and the Arbiter left just after the ending scene of Halo 2, they'd have a chance to make it to Earth a day before the Chief. Plus, they might've been using a faster Covenant vessel than a carrier, arriving even earlier. I always thought the Fleet of Retribution spared one of their fastest ships and sent them on their way while trying to maintain the quarantine of High Charity. :Still, the timeline seems to have been purposefully made up to make it possible for Johnson, the Arbiter and Miranda to get to Earth before the Chief. There isn't really a good explanation for why the Dreadnought would hang out in Sol, or approach Earth at "near-relativistic speeds" for nine days instead of just directly landing there. Unless Truth wanted to make sure all orbital and groundside threats are removed first. Halo: Uprising showed the Chief doing stuff in the Dreadnought while it was in Sol, but that didn't really seem like nine days. Also, there's seemingly a conflict with Ghosts of Onyx, which seems to imply that the made it to Earth in mere hours following the Dreadnought's slipspace wake. Of course, it was never directly stated it was caused by the Dreadnought, but one can figure it out. Oh well, I guess we can assume it was an anomaly of something, as a sloppy explanation. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'm just going to pretend that Truth's ship stopped off at another part of space, rendevouxed (sp?) with other Brute ships in other systems (perhaps they had gotten the signal from Truth to mutiny against the Elite Shipmasters or were watching Truth's anti-Elite rants on Covenant Fox News (right before Master Chief showed up in that level)) in order to build up a larger fleet to attack Earth. I'm pretending that the Chief stayed in the shadows since otherwise he'd be facing impossible odds and perhaps wouldn't even have been able to get to Earth otherwise (even without all the enemy soldiers and ships, without Cortana I doubt he'd be able to fly a Covenant/Forerunner starship alone with no crew). I like that idea. Of course, that timeline raises the question of what everyone on In Amber Clad were doing during the 13 days it took to get to Delta Halo. Were Chief and Johnson sitting on the ODST pods for 2 weeks? Wow, I love Halo's story, but it can really get sloppy at times.Son of God-Enel 02:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ranked Infection On hallloween Bungie has the only Ranked infection. I think that they should have ranked infection every other time they have infection. anyone agree with me? Game on Demand Ok now Halo 3 is in the Xboz Live Marketplace and whoever is gonna buy need to have 30 bucks. But is it possible to buy it with microsoft points? If so how much? Please do not delete this post unless is answer by another person. Nathan900130 14:56 September 4 2010 (UTC) Howd This Happen? Elaborate for me ok? At the end of Halo 2, Miranda Keyes and Sgt. Johnson are finding out about the ark... well, how did they get back to earth. because it shure doesnt say anywhere ive looked thanks HALO4RETARDS 01:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) HALO4RETARDS a story revived once again HALO 4 is coming out on the holidays 2012 http://youtu.be/TC2yMKMENdg ~~cheat7~~ "Sequal" section Just to let whoever's able to edit this page know, someone spelled the title of one of the sections wrong. It should be "Sequel", not "Sequal".--Wrylo 19:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) GAME ON!!!!! Hello halo fans there a game going on rigth now for those who one halo custome edition come''' join''' now its called TAPOUT coolTeddybearlover 03:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC)